


(A Very Early) Christmas Morning

by FandomTrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (SADs), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Short & Sweet, but Percy saves the day, merry crisis, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash/pseuds/FandomTrash
Summary: Christmas is a lonely time of year for Nico.





	(A Very Early) Christmas Morning

Christmas has always been a lonely time of year for Nico. His family's either missing or dead, and the younger sister that he's aware of is one that he's never met. He wonders how she's doing right now; if she's warm; safe.

Because he's certainly not. More on that later.

The slow has slowed since this morning; it's been snowing all week. Only in thin layers, though, and it's all slush by now anyway. He glances at his watch; ten minutes 'til it's officially Christmas. The thought makes his stomach sink. Ten minutes until he is officially the most miserable person in New York (only New York, not America, not the entire world, because he knows there are more people like him out there.)

His legs dangle off the rooftop, but he's never really been scared of the fall. It's the height that bothers him, but oh well. Ten more minutes. Nico's pretty sure that he's numb in some places – fingers, toes – and then prickly cold in other areas – back, legs. ~~Nobody will miss him~~.

His friend Percy left to visit his mom in Connecticut about a week ago. It's been quiet since. No music from next door, no garbled version of _it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ through the wall. To be honest, Nico had been enjoying Percy's company; how he always came over, even if it was only five minutes, snuggling up with him on the couch and talking over shitty coffee (because Nico doesn't like shitty hot chocolate.) it was nice. Homely – a lot like Christmas, ironically.

So now Percy's gone, and that's fine, because Nico's used to being alone. Except this week, apparently. He knew he should've just told his neighbor to fuck off every time he knocked. So he wouldn't get used to company, to having a friend.

He frowns, staring down at the streets below. They're empty as of now, as expected. Christmas Eve is usually eerily quiet in comparison to the days leading to Christmas. That's be a nice view on Christmas, he muses, just his corpse staining the gray slush on the concrete. _You're only remembered after you're dead,_ after all. The thought makes his stomach sink even lower.

Nico runs a hand through his hair, sighing softly to himself.

Steeling himself, he stands up on the edge and shoving his hands into his pockets. It's cold, on the top floor. He teeters a little, which doesn't scare him as much as it should, and the wind picks up. It's as if the wind wants him to fall. Or maybe that's just him projecting. Either way, it's a quiet night. Peaceful, despite the lack of stars. He thinks that maybe, if they do exist, he might luck out and go to heaven rather than hell. But then again, the Catholic church back home always condemned suicide as a mortal sin.

(He doesn't hear the door opening, the sharp intake of breath as somebody quickly connects the dots.)

Nico shuffles a little closer, neck craned to look out. Lights, Christmas decorations, all that holly-jolly stuff. It's stupid, really, but whatever. The aspect of Christmas nowadays is family gatherings and the gift of giving. Nobody really pays attention to all that biblical babble anymore.

Still, he knows his mother would seat him and Bianca at the table, around a little candle in their sunken-roofed house back in Italy, with a meager, but well-cooked turkey and mutter thanks. She'd have them laugh about what's happened recently, the atmosphere relaxed and loving. As the room was bursting with people despite there only being the three of them and an empty chair. He would've given his mom a poorly wrapped, crappy present because at the time, they were tight on money. Bianca would one-up him, of course, but that's his overachieving, competitive sister who he loved ridiculously. He wants to cry.

So he does, a little bit. Sniffles, wipes away tears with his sleeve and shivers.

“Beautiful tonight, huh?”

Nico startles, balance wavering. For a moment he thinks he's about to go, about to fall off, the edge of the roof slippery with ice – firm, warm hands grip his sides and gently pull him away. Nico breathes in sea salt and cookies: Percy. “Yeah,” He croaks. Percy keeps an arm around him.

He pretends to not see the concern in those pretty eyes, despite the relaxed facade on his face. He wants back, closer to the edge – two minutes 'til Christmas. Percy hums quietly to some festive tune, and Nico only just notices the shopping bag in the man's other hand. “Aren't you meant to be visiting your mom?” He nods, then shrugs, “Came back. Thought I'd give her and Paul a Christmas to themselves this year.” That's not all of it, but Nico's never been one to pry.

Percy's breath is warm against his face, “How about we go inside? Warm up with some coffee.” Hesitant, Nico bites his lip. He stares at the edge of the building, where he was just standing. The intent is still there; he still wants to try and fly, plummet and fail. But...he glances at Percy with a thick swallow, “Uh...”

He doesn't like the understanding look on the other's face. “Nico, I...” He clears his throat, turning to fully face him, “I know that Christmas is a hard time for you – winter in general,” Seasonal Depression is a bitch, “But – I, uh, thought I'd come back this year. For you, to come see you, because you're always so...alone, I guess.” Great. A pity case. Percy seems to catch on to this, since his mouth quirks in a half-grin, “And I wanted to spend this year with you, I guess. You're my best friend.” Nico wants to eat his fucking heart out.

Eventually, he nods, turning away from the roof, “Coffee sounds good.”

Percy grins, picking up his shopping bag and leading Nico to the door. He never lets go of Nico's hand once.

* * *

 

So far so good. Five minutes into Christmas, got _Elf_ playing on Percy's television and Nico's already drank half his coffee. Turns out he was cold after all. Percy offered Nico pajamas, insisting that Nico stay. He had no qualms about it.

He's half-asleep on the couch. Percy's stroking his hair, just smiling and talking in hushed murmurs that Nico can't really make out. He just wonders what'd happen if Percy didn't get there in time. Didn't approach it the way he did, if Nico would be a red stain on the ground for people to wake up to on Christmas morning. Then he blinks up at Percy, grumbling along to the music from the movie. Percy looks back down at him, “I've got a present, y'know. Christmas and all.” Guilt manifests in his gut; he didn't get Percy anything.

Gently, Percy moves Nico so he can stand, leaving Nico alone to curl up in the warmth of Percy's absence. It's lonely, even if Percy is literally only across the room. He'd gotten accustomed to Percy's hand in his hair.

“Turn around, buddy.” He does, eyes struggling to stay open. A plastic bag is placed in his arms. “I didn't get time to wrap it, because I got it just as I landed, so.” He only landed a couple hours ago. Not even that; maybe half an hour ago.

Nico makes an effort of sitting up, rubbing drowsiness from his eyes to get a better look. He pulls a box out of the bag, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The writing is unintelligible. Percy chuckles softly, “It – it's a therapy light box.” The fuck does that mean? Percy gets up to sit beside him, helping Nico open the box it's stored in, “It's to help with SADs. It, uh, it imitates natural daylight, and helps the person with Seasonal Depression,” Like Nico. He doesn't fight the smile. This is so fucking thoughtful, it just makes guilt rot away at his lungs. “Thanks Percy,” He whispers. There's no way to put this feeling into words. “I love it.”

Percy nods, grinning ear to ear at the mystified expression. “Thought you would. Now, we can bring some light into the dim apartment of yours.” And that's not a jab or anything. Nico just has the luck of getting the apartment that doesn't get any sunlight, especially in the winter. So this 'light therapy' box'll help with that.

Then his smile falls, shoulders slumping. Percy wraps an arm around, “What's up?” Nico leans into his friend, “I...didn't get you anything.” Percy shrugs, “That's fine.” Nico groans, “But it's _not,_ and all the shops are closed now -” Percy rests a hand over his mouth, “You're that bothered?” Nico nods.

“Then you can give me a kiss.” Nico blinks owlishly. He must've heard that wrong. Percy shrugs, grinning a little crookedly in that way he does when he's embarrassed, “Y'know, as compensation.” It's in a joking tone, but Nico can see the hope on his face. Nico sits up a little, cuddling into Percy's warmth a little longer, before lifting his head. He bumps his nose against Percy's jaw on the way up. There's a giggle, but he's not sure who it's from.

Then suddenly it's a kiss. Percy turned his head just the slightest bit, their lips met. It's nothing magic, nothing life-changing, but it's sweet. Nico smiles against the softness of Percy's mouth, chirps at the feel of his hands on Nico's waist. Pulling back, Nico smiles tentatively, “Like that?”

Grinning, Percy cocks his head to the side, “I think it'll have to be a little more than just a kiss.” His hand skirts from Nico's waist to his face, “Be my boyfriend. Y'know; compensation for that gift.” Nico snorts, rolling his eyes, before nodding and leaning into Percy's palm, “Of course. For compensation.” They laugh quietly, whilst _Elf_ continues to play on the television.

“Merry Christmas, Nico.”

Nico nods. Maybe it is a Merry Christmas after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I write pseudo-suicide on fucking xmas. 
> 
> I know this is shit, so sorry for that. i just wanted to churn something out, cus I've been dead on this site for like a fucking month or two, so yknow. currently stuck in good ol california where i will never see snow at this rate so that's fun. hope you guys are safe and warm/cool (Wherever the fuck you are.) ily guys ^^


End file.
